


The Kiss

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immortal friends ... sometimes Duncan wonders if he shouldn't just stick with mortals. They are so ... normal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another for the [Angelic and Devilish Kissing Challenge](http://hlfiction.netseries.php?seriesid=103). Not as good as the first one, I'll admit. :-)
> 
>  **Thanks** go to Marys_Scribbles, for beta duty!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Neither the characters nor the universes of "Highlander: The Series" belong to me. I've no intention of infringing on the owner's rights and make no money off this.

  
He had called it "The Kiss". Why? Dastardly idea, calling it that. A boat, for goodness' sake! Why would anyone call a boat "The Kiss", and why would they tell one in that insinuating tone?  
  
Duncan paced to and fro in the barge. Methos had just passed him on one of those tourist boats. Apparently he'd just bought it, and had christened it "The Kiss". And he had winked while uttering the name. Not a good sign. No, not a good sign at all. Duncan kept pacing until he felt an Immortal's presence. "Come on in and say it!" he shouted. "Get it out of your system!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amanda looked at him in amusement.  
  
"Oh, ah... I thought it was ... you know ..." She didn't know, did she? "Adam. Pierson. You know him from Seacouver?"  
  
"Well, I met him there. Again." She let her best Marlene-Dietrich-smile say the rest. Ah. Oh, golly, it would take a good few Glenmorangies to get that image out of his head. Ugh. Thanks, Amanda. "And what do you want him to get out of his system?"  
  
"Don't know. Some joke or something. He's been grinning like an ass on a hemp field for days."  
  
Amanda laughed at his indignation. She would. "And that's why you suspect he's going to make some joke? You do know that's just a leeeetle beet" - oh, he loved it when she pulled out that cute French accent! - "self-centered? And paranoid? And..."  
  
In his desperation he pretended jealousy to get her off track: "Just how well do you know him, Amanda?"  
  
She looked at him like a disappointed mother. Ouch. "It's a present, Duncan. The boat is yours. From me and Methos both. It's... Joe let slip you still celebrate this anniversary." The anniversary of his first kiss with Tessa. On a tourist boat. Ow. "And Methos said he'd always wanted to give you a kiss, just to see your look." She giggled.  
  
He kissed her passionately. "You mean that sort?" he breathed, then chuckled, "Let him try."  


* * *

This story is also archived at [hlfiction.net](http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1155)


End file.
